Naveline Jem - The story of my life
by NavelineJemTheHedgehog123
Summary: The story of Naveline Jem, my OC, Along with her sister Apple Blossom, another OC of mine. (INVOLVES THE SONIC GANG!)
1. How it began

I was reading another fabulous book on Fanfiction:Affairs of State. It was a beautiful, sorrow story. I cried in certain parts, laughed, raged. Everything was perfect. I had my family. My adopted sister (Apple Blossom)was with me at the time-before it all happened...

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Hey Navy" said Apple._

 _"Yeah, punk?"I replied. She was always so moody. Maybe because she was adopted. She wanted to remember she wasn't part of a family, so she kept her surname as blossom._

 _"Why do you like the hedgehogs so much? I much prefer wolves, I mean, They're waay cooler. I'm younger and yet **I** have a better taste than you"_

 _"Yeah Yeah Whatever"_

 **~END~**

We were just reading it on my kindle, then we both stopped, and thought. It was very late, so we both went to bed. Knowing me, I had once again wished that we were part of the Sonic world. But I thought that would never happen, I mean, we _**were**_ humans. Unlike her, Apple Blossom had wished yet the same thing. We woke up the next morning to find ourselves in a meadow, that looked a lot like anime. We stood up and looked down.

* * *

 **Navy's P.O.V.**

Woah. How did we get here? I mean, last night I was in bed, wishing I was in the Sonic world. I lifted my palm up, only for a big glove to be on it, and I also had silver bracelets. I slowly looked down, and found myself wearing trainers, black ones. I had also a skirt that reached just above my knees, and a black crop top. I screamed. MY SKIN WAS NAVY BLUE! WHAT TYPE OF -

Hold on.

I felt my head. I had 3 quills just above my eyes, and I had felt that I also had a muzzle. I felt my pointy ears, and my hair, that surprisingly still reached my backside.

"Apple... could we be..?"

 **Apple's P.O.V.**

I looked at Navy. I adored her, yet she didn't know one bit. I had always acted like a selfish punk, and will stay that way. I then noticed something: Navy looked like that Amy chick from Sega.

Wait

I started examining myself too.

I had sapphire blue hair and Red skin. My hair also had black and white stripes. I had also spotted a long, marron tail with black stripes. I was wearing long black boots, leather shorts and a tight pravana magenta top. I was astonished.

"Apple... could we be..?" asked Navy.

"Yes, I think we are. I'm a Wolf and you're a hedgehog. We're in the Sonic world. Jeez sometimes I wonder if you really have a brain."

"Oh..my..GOD!"

"Yay your wish came true..Party party..."

"Your sarcasm was noted Bloss."

"Umm who are you?" asked a feminine voice. "And why are you in _**my** _meadow?" She came out of sight. She was a pink hedgehog, with long pink quills, a cyan belly top with teal blue shorts.

"Umm we kind of woke up here, and we don't know anything here at all" I said.

"OMG. Are you... AMY ROSE?!" screamed Navy.

"Yes I am," she replied. Navy practically glomped Amy, (Hmm.. Funny. I thought they would do quite the opposites, like Amy glomping her and Navy just standing there) and smothered her with hugs.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE REAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Ummm I still don't know who you are" said Amy.

"Oh sorry. I'm Apple Blossom, her younger and ADOPTED sister. And that is Navy, my Oh-So-Lovesick sister, that loveeees reading about Sonamy!" I said.

Amy blushed. "Well come in my house, Introduce yourselves. I'll call the rest of the gang, ok? Come on let's go"

So Amy completely barged us into her house.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Hope you like my book! I'm ABANDONING my other book, feel free to take it :) NEED TIPS!**

 **Criticism is welcomed. (Not too bad though) LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **(◕‿◕✿)**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Navy's P.O.V.**

Amy's gang had surrounded us on her elegant carpet.

"Huh, who are these people, Ames?" Asked Sonic

"I'm not sure, I found them in my meadow this morning, they said something about being humans" replied Amy.

The gang all started to murmur until I spoke up.

"Look I'll explain the story, ok?" I shouted.

"Well go ahead, we don't have all day! I need to go shopping later on with Rouge and Amy, right guys?" said Sally

"Yep" they said, in unison.

"And before you introduce yourselfs, we know who you are." I announced

"Just get to it!" bellowed Knuckles.

"Ok..ok.. So here is how it all started..." I then explained every inch of what happened.

 **(READ CHAPTER 1 IF YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED)**

"Yeah, so that's practically it" said Bloss.

"So lemme' get this straight: You and your 'adopted' sister were normal humans. You reading fanfics of us all, went to sleep, and woke up in Amy's meadow?" questioned Tails, doing air quotations with the word adopted.

"Yep. Except the fact that I was reading **Sonamy** fanfics. I mean, you too were _meant_ to be together! Like, UGH you too are just **too** cute! Wait are you two even dating?" I beamed. Throughout my whole speech, Sonic and Amy were flushed red in embarrassment.

"Umm no we aren't, actually" answered Sonic.

"Well that's a shame. I've always had a crush on one of the guys, not saying names!" I whispered. "Well to cheer me up, I would like to say my favourite pairings for you all!"

" **O.O** Ok I guess, if it makes you happy" Stammered Amy.

"Ok, as you know, my favourite of all time is Sonamy. I also like Khanally, Tailseam, Knouge, Silvaze, Jetave... And that's it! Many people like Shadikal, but think someone else may work well with Shadow.."

"And who may that chick be?" enquired Sonic.

"NOT MENTIONING!" I shouted. "s-s-sorry. I was overreacting." I apologised.

"What if it's you? (^_^) " questioned Amy.

I went wide eyed in embarrassment (ʘ_ʘ) and said, "What?! No I mean he's cute and everything but no I mean why would I like him? he doesn't even know me! Pff!"

"Convincing enough" said Shadow. Phew! i never knew I would get away there.

"Sorry to interrupt your **'lovey-dovey'** moment but where the fuck are we gonna stay?" nearly-shouted Bloss.

"You can stay at mine Apple Blossom," said Tikal.

"Just call me Bloss" She said.

"Well where am I gonna stay?" I asked.

"I'm out," said Sonic

"No space, Cream occupied it" said Tails.

"Blaze took the last room" Said Silver

"No extra room, sorry" Replied Amy.

"I only know one house, and I think we all do, that has a spare room in it" announced Rouge. I sighed in relief until she said:

" **Shadow's** house."


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Navy's P.O.V.**

My heart skipped about two beats when Rouge said that. I mean, me sleeping in the same house with my CRUSH?! 

" Did you just say **SHADOW?!** " I screamed

"Yes honey I did. Now don't get to scared of him when you go there."

"ok " I replied.

"Say, how about all us girls go shopping, not just Sally,Amy and I? You know, have a little girl time?"

"Sure!" cheeped Cream

"Alright, " said Wave

"I'm ok with that" said Tikal

After settling down a bit, we decided to go on our shopping spree.

"Oh Come on! brighten up a bit, Bloss!" I begged.

"Just go away" replied my punk sister.

 _ **With the boys at the house...**_

 _ **Narrater's P.O.V.**_

" How do you think that Navy girl new our secret?" Asked Knuckles

"What secret?"replied Sonic

"The fact that we all like the girls that she mentioned **Sonic.** What other secret would he be talking about, smart-ass? enquired Tails.

"WHAT?! Who says I like Amy? I mean her body, oh those beautiful jade orbs... So pre-"

"You do know your rumbling about Amy, right sonic?" Said Tails.

"NO I'M NOT! Amy...eyes...soft lips...body...cuteness.." rambled Sonic

"Sure your not, genius..."

Sonic continued his rambling about Amy, possibly conjuring dirty thoughts in his mind. Well, not only was Sonic daydreaming, but practically everyone was dreaming about their favourite girls. Jet and Wave...Tails and Cream...Knuckles and Rouge... Silver and Blaze... Khan and Sally... Shadow and - Well, Shadow was, well, Shadow. The old cranky Shadow..

 _ **Back with the girls...**_

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

Every girl had done their shopping, and were eating at a fast food restaurant, that goes by the name Spice out. Everyone had ordered and were eating until Blaze spoke up.

"How did you find out Navy?" she asked

"Find out what?" Navy replied.

"That we lliked the boys you paired us with. It's weird."

"Well... I just used my brain. Based on the fanfics, books,comics,games and series I've seen, I pretty much combined everything together. For example, Many people like pairing Sally with Sonic. But based on all the stuff, Sally hardly appears a lot. They both show acts of leadership, however, Although they may make a good couple, I don't really rate it. And Sonic CANNOT miss this pink hotness over there! I can already imagine their baby."

" w-wow Navy. Thats great I guess." said Amy.

"GUYS I GOT AN IDEA!" Yelled Wave

" what?" said everyone else in unison.

"We should pick our sexiest clothes from the batch abd where them home, to impress our boys!" she replied.

"Sounds great! We can head over to my house and change there!" replied Sally.

"Though I have no one to impress,I'll do it anyways" Said Tikal.

"Navy, do you have a crush on a boy?" asked Cream

"Y-y-yeah.." She answered

"WHO?! FEED ME ON INFOOOOO!" yelled Rouge

"Sh-sh-Shadow. I just find him so attractive!" she blasted out.

" OoOoOoOoOhhh..." said everyone.

"lets just go to Sally's , ok?" Navy said

So eventually they stopped bugging her and went to Sally's house.

* * *

Tikal was the fist one to step inside. She wore a brown dress, that went just past her knees. There were slits on the side of her dress, and also wore a gold belt on her waist. She wore beige high heels and her dreads were tied up in a side ponytail, with one or too dreads left on the left hand side of her face. She put on very little makeup: Mascara,eyeliner and gold eye shadow. She also put on a sparkly gold lip gloss. She then stood next to the door, awaiting the arrival of the others.

Wave was next in. She wore a black dress, that was very long. To her knees, the dress on the right hand side stopped while on the other side it continued. This dress hugged her drastically, but not enough to cover all her curves. Her hair was straightened down, and she also wore lilac lipsitck with Silver eye shadow and mascara. In addition, she wore black high heels that were leather. Straight away, she walked up to Jet, her love.

Next was Rouge. She wore a shiny, silver dress that hugged her and showed all her glorious curves. The sides of her dress had long strips coming down, starting from the upper thigh. Her hairhad plaits covering, and she wore white heels. Her makeup involved Mascara, Eyeliner, black eyeshadow and big hoop, golden earrings. She then walked up the her red Knucklehead.

The came in Blaze. She wore a red dress that hugged her a lot at the top, fastened with a black belt. The rest of her dress flew freely as a frilly hair was straightened and put to a side bun, but at the bottom. She whipped it on her shoulder. She also wore fire red HIgh heels and hardly any makeup: Only red lipstick and Eyeliner. Blaze also headed straight for her lover, Silver.

Soon came Sally. She wore a long gold dress that went down to her ankles. The dress didn't hug her as much, but was fastened with a black belt, so that her chest made an an appearance. Her hair was tied up in aa ponytail, leaving a few handfuls of her on her right eye. She wore gold heels nd ankle bracelets. Her makeup also involved black and gold eyeshadow, eyeliner and masc. She then trotted to 'Monkey' Khan.

After came cream. She wore a fluorescent yellow dress that hugged her not too much. her front her was straightened down and her ear fur was combed. She wore a golden heart as an accessory in her hair, along with the same pattern but on her ears. She wore black heels and little makeup. Mascara eyeliner and white eyeshadow. She then walked up to her crush, a yellow kitsune called Tails.

Then Came Navy. She wore a purple dress that hugged her so much that it looked like it was going to rip. There was slits on the sides of where her chest was, and she also wore black heels. Her navy hair was parted halfway. Half her hair was in a bun while the other half was straightened down over her shoulder. Her makeup was mascra, eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. She nervously walked up to Shadow.

And the came Bloss. Her sapphire hair was all in a bun, with two plaits at the top of her head. She wore a blue dress to match her hair, and it hugged her tremendously. Her heels were blue, with black stripes. Her tail was combed and was neatly straightened. She wore mascara,eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. She then calmly walked to Tikal.

A few minutes later came everyone's awaiting arrival: Amy. She wore a royal blue dress, that hugged her very tightly. She wore blue heels and had on red eyeshadow, blood red lipstick,eyeliner and mascara .There was a triangle shape in the middle of her chest cut out, so some of her breasts showed. There were also slits on both sides starting from the upper thighs. Her hair was curled down and flipped over her shoulders. She then walked over to Sonic.


	4. A Fight

**This chapter involves some strong language**

 **Navy's P.O.V.**

The look on the boy's faces were priceless! Well, except for Shadow. I knew it! I knew he didn't like me! Why should he trust me anyways? I mean we only met today, gives him a reason. If only. Well I am sleeping at his house today so... I have my chance. I'm going to show Im not scared of him and that... Im pretty enough. I hope^~^. The only way to get Shadow to like you is to stay like him. Mysterious. Cute. Sneaky. Courageous. Every good word in the dictionary...

I should stop daydreaming. Shadow is looking at me like I am crazy bitch.

" Why did come here? Id rather Tikal than you. I don't even know you! So dont even think about developing a crush on me either." he told me.

' I already have...' I thought. I gave the sad eyes and said: " Its just that... I was hoping we'd be friends.. Or... Just-"

" No! Never! How can we trust you? Your probably one of Eggmans plan you piece of shit! I don't like you and I never will! In fact, go **AWAY.** "

Tears began to brim in my eyes, threatening to drop. I can't believe he said that to me. He had the guts! He stole my heart! My life! My fucking body! AND YET ALL HE DOES IS SAY THESE WORDS?! I fucking slapped him in his revolting face. " How dare you! You said my point! You don't even **know** me! So you don't have the fucking right to tell me you hate me! And your the piece of shit not me! At least I have some colour! And you call yourself the ultimate life form? More like the the ultimate motherfucker! Go lick my ass!" And with that last word, I ran out the house with tears pouring.

 **Bloss's P.O.V.**

I was just talking to Tikal when I heard my sister and Shadow fighting. I thought they would get along just fine! The next thing you know she's running out the door with tears in her eyes.

" Bitch what is your problem?" yelled Sonic.

" You don't just chat to a girl like that you whore! I swear when I get my blazing hands on you..." Ranted Blaze

"Shadow! How dare you! Do you know what you did? Just because you have no fucking emotions doesn't mean that she doesn't! You black piece of shit probably won't know that. NO one talks to my sister like that and gets away with that! I may not be like her, but I'll hate you for it! You show no respect,tolerance,love **or** responsibility! All you think about is, 'me,me,me, the ultimate lifeform whom no one can ever stop! ' and you don' give a FUCKING DAMN ABOUT ANYONE ELSE!" I punched him in his ass-like face and continued. " I hope you die! You deserve to rot away for doing something like that! And your going to be sleeping **with** her! How aare you going to cope? Huh? When your forced to work together with someone, what are you going to do? Suck on your thumb and say, 'mama?' Huh?" I kiched him in a rib as he held it in pain. I started to beat him up, whishing him in hospital...

 **Navy's P.O.V.**

I tan and ran untill I could not run anymore. Why? Why did he hater me? What did I do wrong? Hes just a fucking hoe, thats why... I couldnt help but think how badly he stole my heart.. I sat down and gazed into the shining stars. Hes probably ditched many girls from what Ive heard. Hes just running round leaving scars... I took my earphones out and began to listen to 'Jar of hearts' By Christina Perri

 _[Verse]_

 _I know I cant take one more step, towards you_

 _'Cause all thats waiting is regret._

Regret. Regret I loved him in the first place

 _Dont you know Im not your ghost anymore_

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

 _[Bridge]_

 _I learned to live, half alive_

 _And now you want me one more time_

You stole half my body. Now Im lost.

 _[Chorus]_

 _~And who do you think you are?_

 _Running round leaving scars_

 _Collecti your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _Your gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So dont come back to me_

 _Who do you think you are?~_

I realise you cant control me. My body. My life. My feelings for you are forbided to take over

 _[Verse]_

 _And I hear your asking all around_

 _If an anywhere to be found_

 _But I have grown too strong_

 _To ever fall back in your arms_

I am no longer gonna cry for you, bitch! :)

 _[Bridge]_

 _{I learned to live, half alive_

 _And now you want me one more time_

 _[Chorus]_

 _~And who do you think you are?_

 _Running round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _Your gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So dont come back to me_

 _Who do you think you are?~_

 _[Random centre bit]_

 _{ And I took so long just to feel alright_

 _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

 _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

 _Cause you broke all your promises_

 _And now your back_

 _You dont get to get me back}_

 _[Chorus]_

 _~And who do you think you are?_

 _Running round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _Your gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So dont come back to me_

 _Dont come back at all~_

* * *

As I finished singing the song, I knew I had to stay stong and believe in myself...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. I have gotten 0 reviews so far :(**


End file.
